Windy Monday Afternoon in Boston
by RangerWill
Summary: A story based on a picture on DeviantArt. Look at the picture and see if you agree with what I wrote.


I wrote this little piece to go along with a picture on . Apparently I was a bit too wordy for the artist....lol. Here is a link to the original picture. Tell me if the same feeling is conveyed to you.

.net/fs29/f/2008/142/9/9/Old_Friends_by_S_

Daria sat down and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. She was supposed to meet Jane at the local Tarbucks to share some exciting news. As she sat waiting, she stared through the windows at the yuppie couples ordering their double mocha-chinos etc. and the coffee-house staff scurrying around to fill their requests. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "I like staring at ant farms too. Especially the human kind." Jane said, smiling down at her. Daria smiled back at her friend. Jane hadn't changed a bit from her straight, short raven hair and bright blue eyes to her shabby, yet ultra-cool style of dress. After her incredible showing at the New York Museum of Art, Jane herself was glad to be back at C'est Lane, her private studio and art gallery back in Boston. "Sorry I'm late amiga. The gallery was hopping today. I was actually able to sell that old topsy, turvy Van Gogh I did years ago. Can you believe it?" Jane said as she plopped down in the chair next to Daria. "I wouldn't be too surprised, considering that you're the "darling" of the art community right now. How much did you get for it? Are we rich yet?" Daria replied. Jane hung her head sheepishly and grinned. "Not rich. But definitely a bit more fulfilled. I sold it to an aspiring artist for 50 bucks. The way her eyes lit up, you'd swear she just bought the Mona Lisa." she said. "Oh. Well, I guess it's just as well." Daria replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Well I know you didn't come here to listen to me drone on. What's your big news? And hurry it up; you're interrupting my afternoon nap." Jane said. Daria smiled and just as she was about to begin talking, her cell-phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Quinn. Yeah, I'm just sitting down to a cup of coffee with Jane. Sure we can wait for you. Bye." Daria said. Daria then hung up and rolled eyes. A few minutes later, they were joined by Quinn. Quinn had just finished her first year in business school and decided to take some time off to help open the newest location of Morgan Rowe Fashions, the boutique for children and teen fashions with her best friend and business partner Stacy. They combined Stacy's extensive knowledge of fashions worldwide and Quinn's skill at color and style co-ordination to become one of the hottest clothing and design firms on the East Coast. They liked the name, a combination of their last names, so much that Stacy even used it as the name of her daughter. "Hi Daria, Hey Jane. I am soooo exhausted! I don't know how Stacy deals with running five stores on a day to day basis AND still find time to take care of Morgan!" Quinn said as she sat down. "You never know, she may have powers and abilities beyond those of mortal men." Daria quipped, quoting an old line from the Superman television show. Quinn looked at her confused, but laughed politely. "Or maybe she just enjoys doing it." Jane added. "I don't know what it is, but she's good at it. The shop was a madhouse today! Especially with those new sun hat and onesie sets that were delivered last night. They were all gone before noon and people wanted more! I had to make a rush order to our supplier to have some for tomorrow." Quinn said. "Wow, who'da thunk all those years you spent talking about fashion in high school you could've been getting rich off of it?" Jane remarked. "Yeah! And just last week Stacy and I closed a deal to have Morgan Rowe fashions sold at Cashman's. So that means there will be even more profits rolling in." Quinn said. "Well good for you Quinn, but once again we're stealing the spotlight away from Daria. She's the one with the big news." Jane said, "Okay Dar. Spill it!" Before she could utter the first syllable, a Lincoln Town Car stopped near the curb. Out stepped Trent, his portfolio case under his arm, a headset in his ear. After spending years struggling to get their big break Trent and his friends decided to help others get theirs. They started Mystik Spiral Records and started with one client, Trent's old girlfriend Monique. She was instant hit in the rock scene and with her initial success the money and offers started pouring in. Their label had signed more than 16 different bands and artists and was now seeking to branch out, hence Trent's presence in Boston. "Hey Janie, Hey Daria and Quinn. Imagine meeting you out here on a day like this."Trent said, smiling. His face had healthier glow to it since he'd quit smoking and started taking better care of himself. Although it never lost the boyish, scoundrel-like expression and slight unkempt look he shared with his little sister. "Trent! What are you doing here?" Daria asked, trying to hide her look of surprise and embarrassment. "I was actually on my way to Janie's studio to invite her to dinner. But looks like you all saved me the trip." Trent replied. "Sure I'll meet you for dinner. Why don't you join us for coffee while Daria FINALLY tells us her big news?" Jane said. "Well, since you all begged so nicely, here goes. I have just been promoted to Junior Copy Editor at the Gazette. They were so impressed by my work with the column that I am also being considered for Asst. Sr. Editor in the very near future." Daria replied. "Wow, that's so cool Daria. I'm sure you'll be a shoe-in for the job." Trent said, "Well ladies, sorry but I have to dash. I'm scouting a new singer for Spiral Records. Tell you what, this round and a second celebratory round of coffee is on me. He reached into his coat, pulled out a 50, dropped it on the table and waved goodbye as his car pulled off. "So Quinn you coming to Mom and Dad's anniversary celebration next week?" Daria asked. "I'll be there for the party Friday night but I have to fly out the next morning. I have to meet Sandy and Tiffany in Milan for a show. Stacy and Morgan will be there too. Morgan will be walking, I mean crawling her first runway." Quinn said, giggling. Just then, Jane's PDA began to beep. She pulled it out and shut it off. "Lemme guess. Salvatore Dali needs to have a meeting with you right this minute." Daria said. "I wish, he refuses to take my calls, the bastard. No, that was to remind me that I have to teach my AP art class down at the high school." Jane replied. One of the waiters brought them another round of drinks as the three young women chatted the afternoon away.


End file.
